Value
by TriwizardChampion97
Summary: Victoire Daincourt used to be a normal 18 year old girl. She did normal things, and fell in love with normal guys. Or so she thought. Life now turned upside down, and with a new set of fangs to prove it, life for the little vampire was about to get complicated. Very complicated. Demetri and O/C.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Chapter 1 of my new Twilight story! The idea came to me a couple of days ago, and I really hope it captures your attention! This chapter is slightly boring, I'm afraid, but nevertheless, enjoy!**

I thirsted. My mouth burnt as I scanned the surrounding area, looking for the heat of anything, as it fled through the forest.

Nothing caught my eye, and I released myself from the crouch I had been holding, whilst cursing under my breath.

Still silent to anything that may be close, I wandered through the trees, hands rubbing the trunks as I slid towards the edge of the forest. Nothing stirred, and my heart dropped a little.

I was young, and inexperienced. My face gave the picture of a fresh 18 year old, ready to take on the world with her, *cough*, beauty and grace.

I, however, was 59 years young, after a change which turned my life around. My skin turned pale, my eyes dark, and my body, well, turned to 'stone'. I was indestructible, and it gave me confidence.

My name is Victoire Daincourt, and I have come to the conclusion, after little deliberation on my part, that I am a vampire.

* * *

I remember the face that turned me.

He had dark eyes, and floppy brown hair that outlined his face, and tickled his perfect jawline.

I had fallen hook, line and sinker for this beautiful man, but he had broken me, taken my soul and crushed it between his fingers, only to stick his bloody fangs - pardon the pun - into my neck.

He didn't drain me dry, for which I was thankful. Maybe he felt a little remorse as to what he had done, or maybe he just wanted more fun afterwards.

It did not matter which. He disappeared, and I began my life as a nomad, wandering across lands and swimming across seas, just to run from any population, to resist taking their lives.

I now live on animals; they do not sustain me for long, but I can control myself enough to travel through cities and villages, without taking the lives of the inhabitants on my conscience as well.

Years have passed, and nothing has changed. Only the small fact that I sparkle in sunlight - yes, I _fricking_ sparkle in sunlight - has really hindered me in life.

I _hate_ sparkling. Why!? Why is it necessary to sparkle!? I have to stick to the shadows, which, in reality, keeps me from the prying eyes that ask me why my skin is white, or why I can jump from building to building like flipping Spiderman.

* * *

I was pulled from my own thoughts by a rustling, not far to my left. I sank back down into the dry leaves that littered a root ridden floor, and waited for the said creature to show its head.

A pheasant popped out from the undergrowth, and stuck its head carelessly into an ants nest, unaware of its impending death.

I raced towards it, wrung its neck, and sank my teeth into its flesh, in less that a second. I let out an audible sigh of relief as the thick, warm blood cascaded down my throat and into my body, warming me inside out.

I dropped the carcass and kicked it aside, wiping my mouth on a nearby oak leaf. The leaf tasted nowhere near as nice as the pheasant did.

Now slightly better off in terms of thirst, I went back to cursing about my life, and keeping an ear out for any movement.

* * *

"Why me!? Why the blimmin' hell did it have to be me!?" I groaned, as I kicked some leaves from the path, in complete disregard for the silence I could easily manage.

It was then that I heard voices.

"Poor bird. Looked like all the life had been sucked out of it. I wonder what creature does that?"

I am ashamed to say that I panicked. I don't have fangs that stick out from my lips, or a cape, or the ability to transform into a bat - though that would be awesome - and therefore should not have been worried. But I was.

To any human I may meet, I simply resemble an 18 year old girl who needs to get a tan, sometimes with eyes that resembled a setting sun. This, however, never seemed to hide my 'guilt' very well.

Even when I had been human, if I had walked past a police officer in town or at the beach, I would instantly feel like I should be locked up for a crime that had never been committed. That was just the way I was.

And still am, as a matter of fact.

At the sound of the voices, I spun on the spot and leaped into the closest tree, sitting perfectly still and allowing the foliage to disguise me from the eyes of the ramblers.

A man and women appeared from further down the path, and continued to ponder over, presumably, my dead pheasant.

I really needed to work on being less conspicuous.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Chapter 2 of Value is up and ready for the reading! I have become completely engrossed in writing my own story, so humour me as I get overly excited and what-not.**

**Thank you to those who review, I love to hear every opinion you have! Enjoy!**

I left the forest pretty sharpish, and decided to head west, towards the heart of Europe.

Still wary of my own self-control, I drank regularly, surprising myself as my meals became fewer and farther between.

Everything about the world had changed. Even my eyesight, previously average, had spiraled into a world of heat sensing, technicolour wondrousness.

I'm not kidding, it's pretty damn cool.

My hair was now a deep, permanently glossy Auburn, which fell down my back in loose curls.

Every mirror I saw stopped me in my tracks. I did not recognise myself anymore.

Even my weight seemed to have changed in someway. Maybe it was the amount of physical activity I was doing; sprinting across countries really takes it out of you.

* * *

I soon began to realise that the 'pheasant forest', as I now called it, had been on the outskirts of Russia.

This gave me a reasonable idea on where I was heading, and decided to head towards the southern, sunny beaches that lined Europe.

Italy. The home of huge pizzas and fast cars.

The journey, was less than perfect. I was starting to thirst once again, and just 'happened' to stumble across a well packed and bustling tourist spot.

The sky was gloomy as I stood in front of the small shack, watching groups of children, adults and adolescents scurry in through the doors, trying to escape the light rain that had started to fall.

Their scent was overbearing as I stood, transfixed, whilst one lady unwound her scarf from her neck, and rubbed it. She seemed anxious, uneasy.

Maybe it was my presence, or my constant feeling of guilt, but I ran from that shop as fast as my little legs would carry me.

So much for indestructible vampire.

* * *

I slowed when I reached the border, and slipped around the border patrol to find myself on the outskirts of Austria.

The beautiful countryside stretched out before me, hillsides and valleys spreading for miles around, encompassing your senses with the overwhelming smells and sounds of a summers day.

I made to run when a voice startled me.

"Hey, you, young miss!"

It was a mans voice, deep, echoing in his throat. I could sense his heart beat behind me, and my hands began to tremble.

"Young miss, hi, over here!"

I turned on the spot, and locked eyes with the speaker. He was a balding, middle aged man with a goatee beard and a bulging stomach. I felt a growl revebrate deep within me.

"You want a ride?" The man gestured to his van, and smiled grimly.

I moved my head a fraction the the left. This was a no.

The man walked towards me and touched my arm lightly. I shied away, and sprinted 100 metres to his left, my breath heavy and my eyes wide.

"It's Ok." The man sighed. "Calm down". He held his hands above his head.

I turned on my heel and made for the nearest by-road. I didn't stop until I reached the next border control unit.

Italy.

* * *

My mind was frazzled. I leant against a wall, mouth parched once again.

Why did I always get myself into these situations!? If I'd just killed that bear I'd seen in Hungary, this wouldn't be happening.

I slid to the floor, and shuffled backwards into the shadows, hoping that no one would be stupid enough to walk past this exact spot. I could not guarantee that this time I would restrain myself from sucking them dry.

My eyes must be ridiculous, I concluded, rubbing them back into my sockets and grimacing at the street light directly opposite me. At least it was now dark; sparkling would not be an issue and I could explore the city without interruption.

Hopefully.

I clambered to my feet and jogged a couple of miles to the nearest courtyard. It was empty, and the fountain in the centre was turned off and dry as a bone.

I walked to it and stared into the empty basin, savouring the darkness and lack of people. For once, I wasn't fighting myself and it felt... nice.

The silence was eerie, and I slid to the floor once again. For the first time in months, I let my guard down.

Someone slammed into my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Chapter 3 of Value is up for you to (hopefully) enjoy! So thank you for all my wonderful reviews! I appreciate every single one of them and they are what help me to continue writing.**

**Thank you!**

I screamed as a hand tightened around my throat, nails digging into my flesh and stopping any retaliation I could have mustered.

"Let me go! Let go!" I yelled, catching a glimpse of a black cloak and a muscular body.

The man's grip tightened and I flailed, kicking desperately at his chest, without any success.

He growled and dropped me to the floor. I hit the cobblestone floor with a painful 'thud' and curled into a ball, tears springing to my eyes.

My attacker cocked his head to one side and watched my sobbing with obvious amusement.

"Name" he spat at me, as I continued to tremble. I gave no response and hid my head from his prying eyes, whilst trying to concoct an escape plan. Nothing of note sprang to mind.

The man crouched down in front of me, and grabbed my wrist, pulling it towards him with a sharp cough.

"Name" he whispered. I shook my head and tried to run to my right. My feet slid with the lack of grip, and the man restrained me once again, his face close to mine.

"You will tell me your name and why you are here, and I may _not_ rip you to pieces." The man pushed me backwards with a curse and I cried out to the darkness.

The man started pacing, no fear that I would escape; his speed was far superior to mine. I watched for a while and then pulled myself to my feet. The wall behind me crumbled slightly.

The man raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Victoire. My name is Victoire." My voice broke and the man sprinted towards me, pinning me back against the rough cut stone. He leant in towards my neck, and muttered in my ear.

"You will follow me. if you try to run, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

I nodded meekly, and fell into step behind him. He led me along many corridors, through multiple archways and down steep stairways, in complete silence.

We finally stepped into a high-cielinged room, empty and cold, only for the exception of the reception desk manned by a young lady.

I froze and started to quiver. My mouth started to water, and I sank into a low crouch. The girl was human, and I wanted her blood.

My attacker grabbed me roughly by the shoulder and shoved me through a set of double doors. All thoughts of the girl forgotten, I took in my surroundings.

The walls were covered with deep black stain cloth, every piece stamped with a silver crest. High windows let in no light, and in the centre of the room, on an elevated platform, stood three chairs.

I stared up at the three men sat in front of me, as though I were being judged. The man in the centre stood and stepped towards me, his hand reaching for mine.

His authority scared me, and I stumbled backwards, hands searching for the doorknob. I found nothing.

The man glanced over his shoulder, and motioned for someone to come forward. It was a young girl, and she turned her eyes towards me, and they seemed to glow in stark contrast to her bright blonde hair.

A smile played at her lips as she slid forward across the polished floor.

"I hope this hurts."

* * *

Pain exploded within me, and my legs gave way, bringing me to my knees in the centre of the room. Laughs echoed around the room as I fell sideways, begging for death.

The man who had ordered my toture put his hand up to the blonde girl.

"That is enough."

The pain stopped adruptly, and I felt a cold hand take mine and help me to my feet. The man before me rubbed my hand in his, and closed his eyes.

"Hmmmm, a nomad, alone, for, oh 59 years, say? Powers, but you don't know... oh, great potential, but there is pain... great pain..." He let my hand drop and looked into my eyes. "My name is Aro. What is yours, young one?"

I grimaced as his cool voice seemed to float in the air, poignent.

"Victoire Daincourt" I muttered, and he nodded, motioning for me to follow him back towards the chairs, and the group of vampires clustered around them.

I looked up as I followed and caught the eyes of my attacker. He was smiling, and talking to the blonde girl, who was frowning slightly.

Aro turned to me. "Victoire, why are you here?"

I looked at my feet, keen not to make eye contact again.

"I was alone, and I heard tell of a group of vampires. I travelled here to..." I stopped, as Aro chuckled.

"Victoire, do you have any, umm, how do I say this, special abilities that you wish to tell me about?"

I was surprised by his question, and the sudden silence that echoed around the room. "Not that I am aware of."

Aro motioned to the blonde haired girl. "Jane, again."

* * *

Once again the pain overtook my body, but this time, it was different. I managed to stand, and stare into Jane's eyes.

Somehow, I brought the pain into a concentrated spot, and then, suddenly, released it. I fell to the floor as Jane was balsted backwards. Aro started to clap, the noise echoing around the cold room.

"Brilliant. Very good. I knew we'd bring it out of you." He clucked his tongue, and looked over at Jane.

Jane had jumped up instantly, and was studying me with, what to me, seemed to be her trademark scowl.

Aro glanced at her. "Jane.." Aro sighed "..any thoughts?" A smirk appeared on Aro's face as he watched Jane's face contort.

"She can repel attacks; that's rare, very rare."

I looked at the girl, confused. She was saying that I, could, what was it? Repel attacks? But this was impossible. I opened my mouth to speak, but Aro smiled at me.

"Victoire, sometimes, us vampires, we can develop special abilities. I can perform telepathy; Jane can create an illusion of pain. We have the guard, all with increased strength.." he motioned towards the group in front of me, including my attacker "..and other increased ability. You are special. We gather those who are special."

Aro began to advance towards me at an alarming speed. I stumbled backwards with fear, but Aro caught me and looked me up and down.

"Girl, we are the Volturi, and we are the law enforcers of the vampire world. You could join our ranks."

Me? Join the ranks of the vampire equivalent of royalty? I looked around, bewildered, as I realised what was being proposed to me. A life of safety, a position of authority.

Aro watched me. "So you say, Victoire?"

I sensed every eye in the room, waiting, watching.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Here is the latest installment of my story, Value. I have been meaning to upload for a while, and then kind of started another story, and well, the long and short of it is, I got REALLY distracted.**

**But never mind, here you go, have chapter 4! I really like this chapter, and if you do to, reviews make me very happy :P . Enjoy!**

Aro smiled at me, and I was converged upon by the group. Each told me their name, and I felt a sense of family, no matter how cold their speech was.

"Demetri, take Victoire to the chambers". Aro clicked at the man who was my attacker, and he nodded, shooting me a tight smile and opening a smaller door I had not noticed before.

I followed him out, and he looked down at me. I saw nothing of the hostile vampire who had tried to kill me in the courtyard.

"You attacked me!" I muttered with indignation, and Demetri chuckled.

"Just doing my job. I saw you as an enemy; I attacked. Keeping my family safe." He opened another door, and I walked through.

"Why are you here, Demetri?" I asked him, possibly acting more forward than I should be, and surprising myself with my question.

He looked down at me, and knocked on the door we had stopped at.

"I am a tracker. I use the mind of my victim." He smirked at me as the door opened, and a women, dressed in a deep red gown that swept the floor as she walked, squinted at Demetri.

"You bring a guest, Demetri?" Her voice, much like Aro's, seemed to float in the air, and linger, inviting your interest.

"Heidi, we have a new..." Demetri paused, considering his next words "... ability in our family."

Heidi smiled at me. Her presence was intimidating, and strangely inviting. I knew, somehow, she was influencing my thoughts.

"Your name, sweetheart?" Her voice surrounded me, and I followed her beckoning hand into her quarters. Demetri had disappeared.

I looked into the women's face, and watched her eyes dart around, assessing me.

"Victoire Daincourt."

Heidi smiled, her teeth pure white and sparkling in the low light. "A Daincourt?" I nodded. "Interesting."

* * *

I let her comment lie; my confusion was insignificant in the current situation. Heidi was rather sweet for a Volturi vampire, from what I had seen, and was keen to get me kitted out in their trademark cloak.

She spoke at me rather than to me, and explained everything that she thought of value whilst flicking through her wardrobe.

She spoke of her life with the volturi. This family was the most prestigious you could find; I would soon become a revered and feared individual, a source of much controversy.

I still couldn't understand why I was 'special' I had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, been attacked, dragged into the limelight, and deemed suitable for their coven. I was convinced they were messing with my head.

Heidi continued to flick her many gowns aside, and finally found what she had been looking for.

"Here it is" she sighed, and handed me a cloak of my own. "It should fit you."

I nodded, and pulled the cloak on. The red and silver piping shone against my pale skin, and Heidi clapped at my new, 'stunning' form.

"Excellent! You look right at home in that. Just perfect for..." she laughed "...some law enforcement."

I looked at her, and nodded, returning her smile and twirling a couple of times. A laugh burst from between my lips and I felt, truly, like royalty.

A knock echoed against the door and reverberated in my ears. Demetri stood in the doorway.

"Heidi, Victoire." He held the door open for us. "Dinnertime."

* * *

I don't know what I expected, but I followed both vampires graciously, looking forward to the animal banquet awaiting us. I fantasied about their warm blood dripping down my throat.

We entered the main, high-ceilinged room, and I looked at the spot where I had previously been struck down. Already, I felt a sense of apprehension.

The rest of the guard, and Volturi elders, were spaced evenly around the edges of the room. Aro, however, was standing in the center, and after finding my spot beside another member of the guard, I began to watch him.

He was staring at the main doors, and had an almost fevered look upon his face.

"Just wait my family. I hear their heartbeats."

All around me, I saw mouths begin to froth, and some crouched, clawing at the floor. I panicked as I saw their ravenous faces directed just out of the shadows.

And suddenly, I could smell them. Humans, oblivious, and ready for the slaughter house they were about to enter into. My brain shut down, and I became a hunter, ready for my prey.

The grand doors opened, and Aro opened up his arms, greeting his guests.

"Welcome, welcome..." his voice caressed the men, women and children, and they smiled. A few snapped photos, the flashes making me blink. A few deep growls echoed from the corners of the room.

One young girl ventured from the group, and waddled to the opposite side of the room, arms open to Alec, Jane's twin brother. he pounced forward.

The small girl screamed.

* * *

Her scream brought me out of my crouch, and I peered, shocked, at the horrific sight before me.

I suddenly became immune to the smell of blood as I watched limbs fly through the air, and mothers, fathers, uncles and aunts beg for the onslaught to stop.

And just as suddenly as it had left me, my need for a meal took my body from my control. I jumped into the writhing mass of human and vampire, their screams no longer registering in my ears.

The sweet, warm liquid touched my tongue, and my pupils dilated, my thirst only increasing as I drank.

Animal blood would never live up to this; like an illegal drug, human blood was giving me an absolute high.

I didn't even consider the guilt I would feel as I pierced the neck of yet another victim. I never knew just how much that first evening would change my life.


End file.
